galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SupcommMonroee/Suppy Super Post Alpha - The Total Reconstruction
Here I will detail my plan to revamp the wiki in what I see as a potentially wonderful change. Summary -Drastically reduce scale. Large empires like the EIT would have, at most, 15 star systems under full control and maybe 5 or 6 dubious claims with partial administration. -Drastically reduce distance scale. We'd need to find some way to justify the limits of FTL, or we could go the Freelancer route and make inter-system travel possible via jump gates or jump hole-like objects, thus opening up the additional opportunity for linear territory (for example, Sius being at the center of the EIT and accessible only from other inner systems) -This seems to be mostly scale reduction, but this includes population and military. The largest fleets might have, at most, 160 to 200 large battleships and carriers, and those who tend to be productive with vessel names (such as I) might even be able to put them all into a single huge list. What I intend to do (my ideal model) *Get rid of the large, complex series of articles such as the chain of command, much of the Eteno military page (stuff that isn't really needed, like the military academy names or the extra ship classes) *Eliminate articles made useless by the new changes (worlds and stations registry) *Lists of planets and stations would instead be replaced by the complete set of system articles. For example, let's say the EIT owns fully 15 systems and influences or partly control 6 more. All 21 of these systems would have full articles, with Kray's starmap things, and lists of all major stellar bodies, space stations, and static battleships. Thus, no more need for world lists. Articles would follow this section format. **'(Summary)' **'History' **'Planets and features' **'Stations and artificial installations' **'Connections' *A few things on this. Planets or stations or moons with lots of detail not fit for a single summary would have articles of their own, so that their section heading is the link and the only link. Any other references on the wiki to that location would link to that heading within the system article, so readers can pick the summary or the full article. As for connections, that's for jump gates and jump holes (using Freelancer terms now FYI). It shows what systems connect to it, and a little information on the area around each connection. Thus, you can access every system article on the wiki simply by jumping through connections. *Make Karnasaurs the precursors of all intelligent life in the general MWG area (humans, Vaikan, Eteno, etc etc) *Make the war with the Kklxin a new threat, and one that isn't completely declawed by psuedo present day (I know that isn't agreed and likely won't be agreed to, but hear out my arguments for it here). *Make Sol an accessible system, but ravaged by conflict with Harbingers that occured hundreds of years ago. *Trim lots of organizations or histories to manageable levels easily understood (for example, instead of using nebulous terms for the IPF, I would identify all of the stations they own and how many ships they have).\ *Make the small scale important. This is incredibly critical. We make these wonderful system articles here as well as planet articles, like Ucharpli. But in an empire with hundreds or hundreds of thousands of worlds, what importance is one measly planet? Well, when your empire is 15 systems maybe 7 to 9 habitable planets, they become a lot more critical and culturally important. *Put Domum Regimen / the Galactic Senate in a well-accessible borderworld. Make it an important component in forming legislation for the administration of borderworlds and independent territories by state actors and non-state actors. *'Set a default "present day". '''I realize this has opposition, but I think that the lack of any sort of cohesive thought on this matter is hurting the wiki both long term and short term. When you have a set present day, it '''doesn't preclude writing stories or history outside of that time 'period, although history should probably just stick to past stuff. You would be able to write all the future, past, or present stories you like, so long as you make the setting plainly visible (most notably the time period of the setting). How would this help, you may ask? I'll use another bullet. **If you have one set "present day" for all of the empires, connected or otherwise (I would hope that we'd put all the empires in the same general area. No need for different galaxies since there's an abundance of space in this new smaller area), you can much more easily establish co-concurrent history. Maybe, in 2141 AD, only two years ago, a Milurian battleship and an Eteno carrier crashed into each other in a border scuffle, causing heavy damage and an increase in tensions. You can also establish the web of diplomatic relations, have relative technology, and just generally exist with each other. I don't tend to want to interact the EIT with any content outisde of the Delson and Karalians, mostly due to the fact that there's incongruent history and time periods, let alone distance issues and the fact that it's just too much darn trouble. I realize this rant may be a bit jumpy, but I can elaborate further on individual points. I feel very strongly about this, it's one of the cornerstones of my desire for reform. *Form sensible economic, military, and population figures. I've done an okay job regarding this with such huge and unmanageable scales as we have now, and I predict it'll be infinitely easier if we switch to a smaller scale. *Take advantage of the increased closeness of galactic society to introduce a common trade language, perhaps, or at least good translators (what we already seem to have) as well as a standard measurement system (I suggest appropriating the Eteno Standard Measurement System (SMS) for this task). Optional mini-purge plan *Purge all guides. Instruct new users personally. I'' have trouble finding the guides sometimes, and I helped write a lot of them. *Purge 'all inactive, outdated, old, or abandoned content. No buts. No archving. No wait period. GC is a bit bloated, I want to make it the leanest fiction machine that it can possibly be. *Summarize all wiki-critical information ''on the front page in one section''.' If we can't concisely express everything that a new user or reader needs to know there, it's a problem with us, the writers. End Notes *I think the biggest thing this would fix is the general sense of disconjoined-ness the wiki has. It's the #1 factor preventing me from working on stuff here more, because I feel like the EIT is now just floating in an ocean of detached, isolated works incongrous with each other. That feeling of disconjoined-ness has, at times, driven me to consider just abandoning the EIT altogether. Obviously, this is something I very much do 'NOT''' want to do (EIT's muh baby), but I feel like I can't stay silent about this any longer. I really, truly don't want to play the "admin/co-founder/EIT-maker/experience" card, but this is just too important for me to not pull out all the stops. *I'm willing to discuss ''all ''of these points, and if you can convince me with arguments, I'm more than willing to change them or even abandon some. Keep in mind, however, I've put a lot of thought into this. This isn't some new plan for reforms I've come up with on the spot. This is an amalgamation of brainstorming and idle thinking snowballed over months of activity, inactivity, and independent world-building work. *May be incomplete, I reserve the right to make updates to this at will. Category:Blog posts Category:Suppy Super Post